Sanada
Miss Sanada, as she is constantly called by through the series, is one of the main characters who came to Earth after Princess Valkyrie left. She is a catgirl that is also the head maid for the Valhalla Royal Family and happens to be the biggest supporter and "fan" Valkyrie has. She would do anything for Valkyrie and just cannot help but find her child size form absolutely cute. Her Japanese voice actress is Rie Tanaka while her English voice actress is Christine Auten. Personality Miss Sanada is the one person in the entire series who is absolutely crazy about Princess Valkyrie and often screams in excitement or joy everytime her child self does something she thinks is cute or adorable. Miss Sanada is also very good at cooking as she is often the one helping prepare dinner at the Tokino residence. There have been times when Miss Sanada seems to have completely gone insane, like in her debut episode where she created her catgirl army by firing at unsuspecting girls that Kazuto crossed paths with during the day. She also has knowledge of how to use weaponry and is a good fighter (seen in Season 3 while she is in her super hero alter ego). Sometimes, Miss Sanada's crazy antics will give an uneasy vibe to those around her. She even was brought to prison twice in Season 3 when she secretly spies on Valkyrie in Laine and Chorus' house. But despite all the things that might make people think she's purely insane, she does have her calm moments and is a loving and caring person who loves everyone she's with. And she knows her place when people like Princess Mehm or Inarba show up. The one person, however, Miss Sanada cannot quite tolerate is Princess Laine. Even before they met Kazuto, Laine gave Miss Sanada nothing but grief at Valhalla Palace. Season 1 Miss Sanada does not appear in the story until episode 3, despite being apart of the first episode set beyond the start of the series, after Valkyrie and Hydra both are changed into children. She arrives at the airport on Earth dressed in a coat and hat with large sunglasses. When she goes through customs, one of the guards notices some of Miss Sanada's luggage can be combined into a small gun. When questioning her what it was, she jokingly tries to trick him into believing it is something she uses for "hard to reach places". But she is then asked for her passport, revealing she is affiliated with the Valhalla Royal Family when it projects the family's crest. She then finds her way to the Tokino Bathhouse and meets Kazuto and Rika while arguing about insurance. She quickly asks Kazuto if he knows what became of Valkyrie, who suddenly appears as her child state and greets her with a hug to her legs. But when Kazuto tries to explain, Miss Sanada slowly starts to show signs that she's going to freak out. But in reality, the build up was because she couldn't stand how adorable Valkyrie was as a child and quickly returns Valkyrie's affections with a hug. She is told the story of what happened in the previous episode by Child Valkyrie and automatically makes it her duty to stay with Princess Valkyrie, as she has made her decision and she has no choice but to accept. After moving in, Miss Sanada automatically starts to plan the wedding of Valkyrie and Kazuto. But she sees Kazuto with Akina while she was out and mistakes his act of friendship to Akina as signs that he is having an affair. Fueled by this misunderstanding, Miss Sanada constructs a cat ray gun that turns anyone she zaps into a catgirl and automatically brings them under her command as the new Catgirl Maid Squadron. Her army mostly consists of girls that Kazuto crosses paths with throughout the day and soon has nearly an army under her command when Hydra finds out and hurries to warn Akina. But before she can escape, Hydra and Akina are surrounded by Miss Sanada and her army. She then tries to use her ray to blast Akina, but finds Akina is strong enough to resist. A struggle breaks out between Miss Sanada's ray and Akina's shrine maiden powers before Hydra joins the fight and Miss Sanada completely freaks out. But luckily, Kazuto and Valkyrie arrive and quickly correct her misunderstanding and Miss Sanada begs Akina for her sympathy. For the most of the series, Miss Sanada remains the wacky but kind hearted maid to Princess Valkyrie and Kazuto's family and friends. In one episode, she orders a video camera to make a film about Princess Valkyrie, which later on leads to some awkward moments between Kazuto and Valkyrie. Even at the end of the episode, she plays the past day's activities but it is abruptly ended by an angry Hydra when she knocks the camera over. She even tries to record Valkyrie in her sleep, but find the camera finally runs out of battery. Miss Sanada was one of Laine's transformations when she appears in the seventh episode, used to try and break apart Valkyrie and Kazuto. In a following episode, Miss Sanada takes the main female characters and her catgirls on a sponsored vacation, courtesy of Valkyrie asking for one early in the episode, to the beach. She again has to deal with Laine after she appears and nearly causes a ruckus at the episode's end. She even follows everyone else onto their new asteroid home after Valkyrie accidentally winds them up there. And when Princess Mehm starts to separate Kazuto and Valkyrie, Miss Sanada is forced to go with her. But fortunately, she and Valkyrie are reunited with the Tokino family at the end and life goes on for them. Season 2 Not much about Miss Sanada changes in Season 2, but she still remains loyal to Princess Valkyrie and helps out at the Tokino Bathhouse with her catgirl maids. She also seems to have adjusted to life on Earth also. It also seems that Miss Sanada and Princess Mehm are starting to become best friends, farther beyond "princess and head maid" relationship. She also learns of Ghost Valkyrie's presence along with the rest of the cast, feeling the same way for as she does Valkyrie herself (though this is weird since Ghost Valkrie is NOT related to Valkyrie in anyway at all). In one episode in Season 2, Miss Sanada joins Kazuto, Rika, Mehm, Laine and Chorus in trying a new space bath soap that might be useful at the bathhouse. However, the defective soap reverts everyone into a child while it forces the child Valkyrie to become an adult, making her the only adult among everyone else. Miss Sanada's child self is discovered by her catgirl maids and they go into a state of excitement over how cute she is. While they wait for the soap's effect to wear off, Miss Sanada constantly cries at Valkyrie being forced to endure everyone as they now are and Kazuto for still being kind to Valkyrie. By the time she's normal again, Miss Sanada angrily chases after the catgirls with a broom, exclaiming that they didn't lift a finger to help Valkyrie in the past few days. Miss Sanada then enters a singing competition with the rest of the Tokinos and the princesses for the chance to win a new television. Though she has her turn also, she helps child Valkyrie with her performance and exclaims with glee when the adult Valkyrie suddenly becomes the final contestant. In the end, Spot wins and they claim the television for the bathhouse. Towards the season's end, Miss Sanada helps Kazuto and Valkyrie face and finally defeat Ghost Valkyrie. Season 3 Season 4 Relationships : Inhabitants of Planet Valhalla : Princess Valkyrie - Among all of the princesses, Miss Sanada seems to only obey Valkyrie to the fullest extent of her abilities. She is often seen freaking out over how cute Valkyrie is as a child and seems to do just about anything she says, whether it was intentional or not. Valkyrie also likes Miss Sanada as well. : Princess Laine - Since their days on Valhalla, Sanada has had a dislike for Laine as she constantly seemed to be trying to steal Valkyrie away from her. She even starts to worry when Laine uses her powers to transform into Valkyrie and perform embarrassing things while in her form. : Princess Hydra - It seems Sanada has some extent towards liking Hydra, but she more likely treats her in a lesser degree than Valkyrie. : Princess Chorus - Their relationship is a mystery since Sanada herself knows nothing of Chorus. However, some scenes have shown that Sanada cares about Chorus as well. : Earthlings : Kazuto Tokino - She admires Kazuto for his kind spirit and overwhelming generosity. She also calls him by the title of "Princess' fiance" throughout the series ever since Valkyrie first admitted that she loved Kazuto as a child. : Rika Tokino - Sanada and Rika are good friends with one another, though Rika has to deal with Miss Sanada's weird antics from time and time again. : Akina Nanamura - At first, Sanada thought Akina was a threat against Valkyrie and Kazuto's relationship and began attacking her at her family shrine, trying to make her into a catgirl. But with Hydra overwhelming power and Kazuto clearing things up, Sanada soon dropped her beliefs and she became a friend of Akina as well. : Image Gallerie Ufo ultramaiden valkyrie 2 episode 6 english dubbed watch cartoons online, watch anime online, english dub anime9.jpg Ufo ultramaiden valkyrie 2 episode 6 english dubbed watch cartoons online, watch anime online, english dub anime40.jpg normal_UFO_Ultramaiden_Valkyrie_S1D2-15.jpg UFO_Ultramaiden_Valkyrie_S1D2-13.jpg UFO_Ultramaiden_Valkyrie_S1D1-13.jpg er.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Catgirl